2 years ago2 years again
by Nightlock Fire
Summary: fic yang sudah sangat terlambat untu di upload..mind RnR?


Halo….ini fic yang seharusnya di upload pada saat time skip 2 tahun,,dan chapter di tunda 1 bulan..

Tapi baru di upload sekarang T.T,,ini karna draf fic ini saya buat di coret-coretan kertas hvs ulangan kimia..hehehehe,

Silahkan menikmati..

80% canon..20% imajinasi..

Disclaimer:one piece akan selalu milik oda sensei..(sayang sekali.)

Laki-laki itu terlentang menatap langit,topi jerami menutupi wajahnya dari sengatan sinar menggoyangkan beberapa helai rambut didahinya,membuatnya nyaman.

"Luffy..!"suara nyaring wanita terdengar,luffy bangkit malas-malasan dari posisisnya dan berusaha mencari siapa yang memanggil dirinya.

Seorang wanita berambut pirang melambai dan berjalan mendekat.

"aku mencarimu,..Rayleigh ingin bicara.."Margaret berkata dia berlari keliling pulau kuja untuk mencari Luffy.

"aku?mencariku?untuk apa?"Luffy bertanya polos

"entahlah…ayo cepat,dia menunggu diruang tunggu istana Hebihime.."

Margaret berjalan cepat didepan Luffy,,dan Luffy mengikutinya sambil bertanya-tanya.

"jadi aku harus memberitahu mereka…."suara luffy terdengar bimbang sekaligus menegaskan.

"itulah baiknya.."Jinbe menyahut

Luffy menatap Rayleigh dan Jinbe berganti-ganti,Rayleigh meneguk sake sedangkan Jinbe balik menatapnya.

"Jinbe benar,itulah jalan terbaik,tidak pas waktunya kau kembali menjadi bajak laut saat ini,setelah kekacauan dan kematian Shirohige…"Rayleigh meletakkan botol sakenya."kupikir nakamamu mengerti dan kuma sudah memisah-misahkan kalian sehinggga angkatan laut tidak bisa menyandra nakama-mu untuk menangkap dirimu.."

"dan tidakkakh kau lihat ini kesempatan untuk berlatih menjadi lebih kuat?"Jinbe berkata tegas.

"aku…"Luffy terdenagr ragu-ragu"apakah nakamaku baik-baik saja?dan apa mereka mengerti bila ku tinggalkan pesan?"

"mereka pasti mengerti…asal pesan yang kau buat tidak aneh-aneh.."kata Jinbe datar.

Luffy nyengir

"dan nakamamu baik-baik saja,kau harus yakin pada kekuatan dan ketangguhan nakamamu sendiri…"Rayleigh menambahkan

Luffy mengangguk mantap

"aku percaya mereka…"

"ini spidol yang kau minta Luffy.."Enishida dayang Hancock memberikan spidol hitam yang diminta Luffy,Luffy menerimanya sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih…ngomong-ngomong dimana Hammock?"

"Hancock yang benar Luffy.."Enishida sweetdrop,Luffy tidak pernah menyebut nama ratunya dengan benar

"hebihime sedang menetralkan detak jantungnya…"

"owhh…"luffy berkata sok mengerti dan dia keluar ruangan."aku pinjam dulu spidolnya ya…"

"kau sudah siap?"Tanya Jinbe

Luffy mengangguk

"kyaaaa Luffy kembali kesini ya,,,"jeritan wanita-wanita menjadi latar pembicaraan mereka.

"Kami hanya mengantarkanmu,setelah disana semua tindakan itu tergantung kau.."Rayleigh berkata dengan volume tinggi berusaha mengalahkan teriakan wanita-wanita kuja yang memanggil Luffy.

"Tolong berikan jalan!Hebihime mau lewat" suara mengelegar itu mengalahkan keriuhan wanita-wanita kuja yang ingin melihat Luffy,,kerumunan menyingkir…menyisakan duapetak jalan ditengah-tengah.

Hancock,dengan segala pesona,kecantikan dan keangunanya berjalan diapait kedua adiknya,dibelakang mereka, terlihat dayang-dayang istana dan pendekar kuja.

"kyaaaaaa…hari ini pun hebihime sangat cantik…"

"cantik sekali…"

"tidak ada yang menandingi yang menandingi keseksian putri.."

"putri ular.."

"putri marigold…putri sandersonia.."

"hebihime keren sekali.."

Hancock mengabaikan kericuhan itu,dia menatap luffy- dengan tatapan cintanya dan berganti ke Rayleigh-kali ini tatapannya tajam dan angkuh.

"Jadi,,aku tetap tidak boleh ikut?"Hancock berkata !pada saat Hancock berbicara,keributan dan teriakan-teriakan itu hilang dan sunyi,sehingga tiap kata yang mengalir dari bibirnya dapat tersadap jelas oleh Luffy,Jinbe dan Rayleigh diatas kapal,sedangkan hancock di dermaga.

"maaf hammock…"Hancock!ralat wanita kuja gemas.." salahku,,,aku…"belum sempat Luffy menyelesaikan bicaranya,tangann Rayleigh bergerak untuk memberi isyarat agar dia berhenti.

"harus berapa kali kubilang padamu…"kata rayleigh datar,"apa kau bodoh?kau mau marine tahu Luffy diselamatkan olehmu?dan tinggal tunggu waktu sampai admiral datang dan menyerbu pulau kuja untuk menangkap dia…"

"kau!beraninya mengatakan kakak bodoh!"kata sandersonia marah.

"beraninya dia pada hebihime.."

"tidak kusangka…dasar kakek tua.."

Wanita-wanita kuja mulai ramai berceloteh menepuk tanganya,menyuruh mereka diam.

"aku mengerti…"katanya anggun sambil mengibaskan rambut ke belakang telinga,beberapa wanita kuja pingsan dengan mode love di matanya,,tersihir pesona Hancock

"dan kudoakan perjalanan kalian lancar…"dia menoleh ke luffy,,wajahnya merona merah.

"kau Luffy.."katanya lembut."cepatlah kembali kesini…"dan dia tersenyum

Brug…brug….puluhan wanita kuja bertumbangan di latar belakang melihat hancock tersenyum

"bodoh…"komentar Jinbe pelan melihat wanita-wanita kuja yang pingsan.

"Ya..maaf karena sudah mereotkanmu!"Luffy melambai riang.

Dia berkata aku cinta padamu..benak Hancock kepede-an

Hancock terhuyung,wajahnya merah padam.

"kakak!kakak tidak apa-apa?"Tanya Marigold panik.

"Tak ada yang kusesali didunia ini…"Hancock berkata senang.

Sedangkan Luffy,tersangka yang membuat Hancock bulshing Cuma menguap tak perduli.

"oke kami berangkat!"kata Jinbe

"Hammmock!jangan duduk disitu,,,nanti bajumu kotor…"teriak Luffy

"Hancock Luffy!"bentak pendekar kuja

Hancock sendiri sudah pingsan hanya karena Luffy meneriaki namanya-yang salah lagi.

Dan kapal itu berlayar menuju marine ford,meninggalkan keributan di dermaga pulau kuja yang melihat ratu mereka pingsan.

Dong…dong…lonceng itu berbunyi 16 kali,merdu sekaligus mencengkam diatas puing-puing sisa peperangan beberapa waktu berdiri dihadapan lonceng itu,topi jerami kesayangannya didekap didepan dada,dia memejamkan mata…berdoa..

Untuk ace…

Untuk Shirohige..

Untuk semua bajak laut yang mati dalam peperangan ini..

Untuk nakamanya agar mereka tetap sehat,baik-baik saja,dan terpenting….

Melihat pesannya yang sudah dipikarkannya sejak di pulau kuja….

Flashback,

"_kau sudah memikirkan pesannya?"Jinbe bertanya pada Luffy yang sedang tidur-tiduran di dek,kapal mereka-dipinjam dari hancock berlayar mulus kearah marine ford_

"_sudah!"Luffy berkata riang dan melompat duduk,membetulkan letak topi jerami di kepalanya._

"_apa?"Rayleigh menoleh tertarik,berpaling dari kegiatannya membunuh monster laut dengan haki-nya._

_Luffy mengambil spidol disaku celananya,lalu menulis sesuatu dilengannya._

_3D 2Y_

"_Apa maksudnya itu?"Jinbe dan Rayleigh bertanya kompak._

"_3d yang dicoret ini,,3 day,artinya janji bertemu di Shanbody setelah 3 hari tidak jadi,tapi diganti dengan 2 year alias 2 tahun.."jelas Luffy bangga_

"_briilian…angkata laut tidak akan tahu.."decak Jinbe kagum_

"_darimana kau dapat ide itu?"Tanya Rayleigh curiga."ide pesan ini teralalu bagus untuk hasil pikiran otakmu…"_

_Luffy nyengir_

"_iya sih…sebelumnya aku malah berfikir untuk membuat spanduk besar yang bertuliskan.'teman-teman kita berkumpul di shanbondy 2 tahun lagi ya.'lalu kukibar-kibarkan di depan lonceng marineford…"kata Luffy inconnet_

"_itu mah langsung ketahuan!"Jinbe dan Rayleigh sweetdrop_

"_lalu aku sedang melamun…aku keingat Nami…"_

"_Nami?"potong Jinbe bingung._

"_nakamaku,aku memikirkan dia,dan teringat tato dilenagnnya,yang melambangkan kedua orang tuanya,dalam bentuk gabungan jeruk dan kincir,penggganti tato yang dibuat arlong.."Luffy berhenti bicara,menatap Jinbe tanpa berkedip._

"_yya…Arlong…Arlong…"teriak Luffy ribut sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Jinbe_

_Jinbe dan Rayleigh lagi-lagi sweetdrop._

_Ni anak autis ya?pikir cerita serius tiba-tiba teriak gaje._

"_Kau!"tunjuk Luffy kesal_

"_Apa sih?" jawab Jinbe malas sambil menepis tangan luffy yang menunjuk tepat ke wajahnya._

"_kau yang memerintahkan arlong untuk menguasai desa kokoyashi,dan itu membuat nami menderita,arlong memnfaatkan kemempuan kitografi nami,menjadikannya budak untuk membuat peta-peta perjalanan dia!dan dia membuat perjanjian palsu,katanya kalau nami bisa membayar 100 juta berry,dia akan…"luffy berhenti sebentar untuk menarik nafas_

"_membebaskan desa kokyashi,dan ternyata bohong!arlong membuat nami menderita karna dia membunuh ibu nami!"_

_Jinbe menatap luffy dalam-dalam,dan menghela nafas_

"_aku minta maaf,sedalam-dalamnya atas kelakuan anak buahku,jujur aku tidak pernah mengecek apakah arlong menyalahgunakan kekuasaan yang kuberi,karma akupun sibuk dengan urusanku di grandline,aku memberikan kekuasaan di east blue,agar dia dapat mengumpulkan kelompok manusia ikan yang terpencar-pencar,bukan untuk menguasai dan bertindak arogan dengan kekuatan yand dia miliki,ternyata aku salah…aku benar-benar minta maaf.."_

_Luffy menatap jinbe tajam,tapi ekspresinya sudah melunak_

"_minta maaflah pada nami..dia sudah terlalu banyak disakiti arlong.."_

_Jinbe mengangguk._

"_sudah clear masalah ini?"kata Rayleigh yang sejak tadi hanya jadi penonton_

"_lebih baik kita waspada…"dia menunjuk suatu siluet bangunan di kejauhan._

"_marine ford sudah terlihat…"_

2 belahan bumi yang berbeda,Pulau Torino dan Pulau Boyn

"aku mengerti luffy.."berkata serempak suara inconnent rusa berhidung biru dan laki-laki berhidung panjang.

Pulau Momoiro

"aku mengerti…."kata sanji antusias.

Tapi di pulau ini?sanji ingin rasanya langsung mati

Pulau Weatheria

"dasar egois!"desis gadis manis berambut orange."dia tidak memikirkan perasaan kita!"

Tequila Wolf

Robin tersenyum kecil."aku mengerti sencho."

Pulau Namakura

"yohohoho…jadi begitu..aku mengerti luffy.."kata brook dari balik jeruji besi.

"mama..lihat tengkorak itu membaca Koran lalu tertawa!1"jerit ketakutan seorang anak perempuan.

"jangan dilihat yumi,,nanti kau kena kutukan!"

Negeri masa depan Bulgemore

"aku mengerti topi jerami!"Franky memegang koran yang hangus,tidak berbeda dengan keadaan tubuhnya.

"hei..kau meledakkan tempat ini!"

Pulau Kuraigana,reruntuhan kerajaan shikkeahl

"hei sudah belum bacanya,tanganku pegal nih!"jerit perona kesal karna sejak tadi harus memegangi koran yang di baca zoro.

"tunggu..ada pesan disitu.."zoro berkata mencegah.

Pulau 48 musim,beberapa hari kemudian

"tadi kaubilang disini temapt yang paling aman kan?"luffy berlaru-lari kecil menuju batu besar di bawah pohon mahogany

"ya…"Rayleigh menganguk.

Dengan hati-hati luffy meletakkan topi jeraminya,tidak lupa vivecard diselipkan di pita merahnya.

"ah,,Rayleigh..tunggu!"luffy mengejar sang wakil raja bajak laut,tanpa menoleh lagi.

Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya..ini luffy x nami..tapi mana lunanya?

Huahahahaha,,untuk catatan,,fic ini 2 bagian

Dan bagian ke dua setelah straw hat 2 tahun..dan tentu saja LUNA!

Jadi..

Mohon riviewnya…

*bungkuk-bungkuk


End file.
